First Journeys - Chapter Rewrite Progress Pt 3
Chapter 1 – Longnight Once again Longnight , the many earth years lasting winter had our world firm in its frosty grip, and the ice was advancing across the oceans of our world Nilfeheim, the second planet in the Solken system. These unusual conditions were caused by our second sun, a brown dwarf. Or as some Union scholars argued a failed sun and thus a planet. We on Nilfeheim called it Fafner , named after one of the Jötnar, the ice giants of our Norse mythology . Whenever our solar system reached a certain constellation, our planet was pulled into a period of winter, that could last up to seven years. The experts called it an erratic planetary orbit It was predicted by the same experts, that his so called variable orbit our planet described, would eventually lead to the destruction of Nilfeheim, an event though many million years in the future. Still this was a beloved fact by every Neo Viking, the promised firey doom of our home world was seen as a symbolic Ragnarök and a mythical parallel to the doomsday our gods, the Aseir would have to face. Today I would celebrate the seventeenth anniversary of my naming day. So much had happened in the years past, that made me wonder what life and the Norns spinning the thread of fate had in store for me. In a year from now, I planned to leave Nilfeheim and join the United Stars Navy and see if I could not make true my desire to become a Star ship Captain. It was very early in the morning, as I stood on our North tower, looking over the turqois churning waves of the ocean, many thick and large ice floes bobbed on the waves and in due time they would join and form a solid surface that stretched from Mount Muspleheim far up north all the way to Bifrost island and to the edges of the Uhim grounds. The wind was bitter cold and tugged on my Fangsnapper coat with firm relentlessness. Just below me was the room I had grew up in, and all the way down right across the door to this tower were the kitchen facilities and Midril's realm. I suddenly wondered if she already has some fresh bread ready. That she was up already and busy preparing breakfast for the entire burg, there was no doubt. Many things had changed on Ragnarsson Rock, but some had remained unchanged. Midril and her kitchen were one of these things. To me it,it felt almost like yesterday when I fought the wild Fangsnapper in her kitchen, or receive the beatings and humiliations form the heavy hand of my father. My gloved fist clenched around the pommel of Mjördaren, the sword my grandfather had left me, as my thoughts turned to Isegrim Olafson our Clan chief and my father. Father had changed, ever since he was no longer under the spell of the Psycho drugs his second wife had administered to him. However now that I was officially the first born and heir to it all; now that I was no longer really afraid of him and his cursed Steel cable whip. I also had learned the truth and knew much of the story that enabled Gretel to do what she did. All her drugs and all he trickery would not have worked as well as it did without the seed being there. In my eyes he was still guilty of killing my mother. This event that happened almost exactly twelve years ago, still haunted me in dreams. Dreams that still returned and the most recent one was the reason I stood up here brooding and thinking of the past and of what lie ahead. I wanted to kill him and after a dream like this, his fate would have been sealed if he had crossed my path. No longer was I a helpless child, I knew full well what I could do with a sword. However my hunger for revenge was tempered, even barely so, by the lessons I had received from Egill , the Eldest. The one they called the hermit of the Pillar burg. It was him who taught me to see things in more than just simple absolutes and consider the consequences of my deeds. Killing him would make me the Clan Chief and in doing so, burden me with this task and dash my desire to leave this worlds for many years to come. While slaying my father was perfectly within my rights as a Neo Viking and no one on this world would find fault in it. Union laws still had little meaning here, but there was a good chance that premeditated patricide could be seen as a reason for denying me the chance to be accepted at the Academy. Ever since I had visited that Union fleet recruited I had read as much as I could about the career I was dreaming about. One fact stood clearly out, the Union Fleet took great care in selecting those who finally received the commission to command a ship. While there was nothing he could do to amend for his deeds and sins, I had to admit he tried. He treated Elena like a real daughter, like the high born of an Old Clan should be treated, I still rested my hand on the pommel of this legendary sword, that had been girded to the waist of every Ragnarsson , since the first colonists set foot on our cold,wild world. It had last belonged to my grandfather Erik Gustav , High lord and Clan chief of the Ragnarsson clan ; the representative of Nilfeheim who I was sure had been murdered far away on Nilfeheim because, he was the greatest obstacle of a large Seafood Company quest to gain our world and plunder it. While the actual Union Police investigation was still ongoing, they did keep us informed about the progress. Alyskan Seafood had hired a so called Solution Provider to gain possession of Nilfeheim. Unbeknownst to most of us, our planet was a treasure trove full of aquatic life and clean water. Not to mention untapped riches in minerals and metals. However we, the stubborn inward looking Neo Vikings were in the way, so they planned to start a clan war. Exactly these events and conditions were in a way predicted by my grandfather as he flew with me to the Halls of Hasvik . Back then I did not really understand it, but now after the conspiracy had been unravelled, his words echoed in my mind whenever I was thinking about him and making me understand why he felt his duty to our world was more important than being a Clan chief and staying home. Oh yes their plan was good. Who would have complained? Clan wars happened before and this time with modern weapons wiping out anyone able to resist. They were aided by the greed and the misguided ambitions of my step mother, Gretel Olafson . The whole plot culminated in a planetary attack as the corporations plans were uncovered and they wanted to eliminate any possible evidence. A pirate hired by them attempted to drop a Planetary Incendiary bomb on Nilfeheim . With the help of my friends we were able to stop the attack, virtually in the very last moment. We paid a very high price as my friend Astrid Mossberg had lost her life extinguishing a fire in the engine room of my space born submarine, the Poseidon . The boat was so heavily damaged it was not repaired but it had been cast in a block of transparent Duranium and now sat on a base of Duro-Crete in the former Aseir Park of Halstaad Fjord . The Aseir Park was now known as Astrid Mossberg Park . It was intended to remind everyone how close Nilfeheim came to be completely destroyed. The street passing Astrid Mossberg Park once called Siegfried lane was now named Erik Gustav Ragnarsson Lane and I was told a statue of him was ordered and would be placed before the entrance of the space port. Alyskan Seafood's board of directors had been arrested and and awaited trial. My Grandfather's lawyer Mr. Silverzweig had, so he told me filed for a civil law suit against the Mega Corporation as well. The Solution providers , maintaining an office on a distant world could not been questioned, someone had killed them all. The Union Police detective, a peculiar man wearing a felt hat, who investigated the case had told us about it and was certain, these solution providers had stepped on someone else's feet, perhaps rivals. Gretel was dead, and so was Lothar my oldest step brother. Tyr , so I was told now lived with a relatives of the Hemstead 's in Halstaad Fjord . The ice cold wind was biting into my face, but I was not just ready to go down the stairs and officially begin my day. It was a Viking thing to face the weather and stand brooding somewhere up high and gaze across the oceans of Nilfeheim, in that regard I knew, I was no different to any Norse or to any Olafson or Ragnarsson . I took the Nubhir wolf mask I held in my left and pulled the hood like thing over my head and face. A beautiful and fierce piece of fur made from the head of a Nuhbir wolf. It had been a gift from Elena my half sister, she had made it herself and given it to me only yesterday as sort of an early Naming day gift. Cold masks and face covers were essential on Nilfeheim, especially when the temperatures dropped below thirty degrees on the old C scale . Some fishers, Nubhir and Fangsnapper herders down at Isen wore them all the time, and often used modern heated masks bought at Silverhawk's Emporium , but real Neo Vikings , those who belonged to the old clans only used the traditional fur masks, the women of Nilfeheim made from the cured pelts of Fangsnappers or Nubhir wolfs . These masks transformed men into almost mystical looking man shaped beasts and there were many stories of the pirate days of old when our forefathers raided other colonies and even ships; of the horror and fear they caused dressed and disguised like this with helmets, fur capes, blasters, swords and axes. Every Viking boy and I had been no exception often dreamed about the pirate days and hoped they too would get a real fur mask at Yuletide. Of course I had never received any gifts at all while I grew up, but this too had changed. I was certain there wasn't a more regal and fierce looking wolf mask for sale or made anywhere than the one Elena made for me. The thing almost instantly warmed my face and once again my gaze found the horizon to the south. Far beyond that horizon were the Uhim grounds , a region of ocean that never froze over. Somewhere down there was the Sleep Mountain my huge white friend, the sentient Tyranno Fin. I had spent a lot of time the last few month with Tyr riding on his back seeing or rather feeling a world completely unknown to the Nilfeheim Norse . As little variety Nilfeheim showed on its surface, it was rich of breathtaking areas below the surface of its ocean. Tyr was the largest Tyranno Fin in our Oceans, a huge white being sentient and alive long before even the first settlers arrived. Tyr had vast Psionic abilities and spoke to me telepathically, but now as Longnight had arrived he as most of the other Tyrannos had retreated into their sleep mountains and would spend the cold period in a state of deep hibernation. Even though my ears were covered now, by the mask and the thick fur hood of my coat; and the wind blowing and howling, I suddenly knew I was no longer alone. It must have been the strange electroreceptive sense gifted to me by Tyr that made me aware. I closed my eyes and now I could sense and feel my surroundings clearly and in a completley different way to seeing and hearing, I knew this beating heart very well. Elena stepped next to me, and she too looked over the ocean. Her gloved hand found mine and then she said. “Happy naming day, my brother. It pleases me greatly to see you wear my gift. It fits you well.” I turned so I could look at her. “I never had one of my own and often wished I too could be like the other sons of chiefs, showing up at school decked out with the symbols of our culture. I cherish it very much.” “You do look very much like the warriors of old, standing up here in your pelts and leathers, resting your hand on mighty Mjördaren . It fills my heart with great pride and love that you are my brother. Yet I know it has been the demons of your memories that once again disturbed your rest and made you seek the solitude of this tower roof.” She wore a dark red cloak , the hood brimmed with the white belly fur of a rare albino Nubhir. Her face too was hidden behind the furry features of a Nubhir wolf. Her mask had a precious coppery tone. Elena was gifted with Psionic powers and could read the thoughts of others. I doubted she had been born with it and suspected Tyr had made this talent manifest in her, just as he had done with Egill. She enjoyed her new role as first daughter and father melted in her presence and I knew the entire burg had become fiercely proud of her. While she was technically my cousin by blood, as her father was a brother to Isegrim. She had been adopted by my father and was now my sister and I loved her very much. There were no secrets between us. “Yes, I dreamed of mother again, but say what gives? Why the old way of talking and why are you up so early?” “Seeing you like that simply called for the old ways of talking. You really looked like one of the warriors on the paintings and pictures that hang on the wall in the High Halls. I am up for quite a while. I wanted to help Midril in the kitchen, she is up since three this morning. It is your first naming day anniversary that is really celebrated. It might even be your last one for a long time to come if you leave next year for the Academy . You know how she is, the first guests won't arrive before afternoon, and yet she is baking and cooking up a storm.” I smiled deeply under my mask and nodded, “Aye I do know.” “Anyhow, ever since Isegrim made me his daughter, she doesn't want me helping. Saying that I am a fine lady now and all that. She loves me like a real mother I know that, but she can be awful stubborn like that.” Elena shrugged. “So I decided to come up to see if you're awake. Well I sort of knew because I could sense you brooding from down at the court yard.” “Well no sense to stay up here then, let's see if we can score some sweet rolls or something.” She pointed towards the south. “Say is that a flyer approaching?” I followed her gaze and indeed there was a small powerful light approaching from the South and becoming bigger fast. “It sure looks that way, This is way to early for even the most eager guest.” Just then the flood lights in the yard came on and the lights that marked the Duro-Crete landing pad before our main gate, We both rushed down the steep spiral stair case. Since the flyer approaching was aiming for the landing pad and did not use our roof hangar. It was certainly not one of ours. Moments later we reached the inner court yard just behind the main gate. Father and Greifen were coming from the High Halls and half a dozen of our Clan behind them. Isegrim raised his voice. “Raise the portcullis and open the gates!” His command was heard and the heavy Ultronit wings of our gates swung open. Father was now close enough to me and he said. “ Simir the Clan chief of the Aalbert Clan is coming. He calls upon our old alliances” “What matters bring him at this hour to our rock and speak of alliances?” I asked. “Matters of war, my first born. The Aalberts seek revenge and aid.” He pointed at the men in billowing capes and steaming clouds of condensed breath stomping through our gate. “The last time you were four years old when the Aalberts asked for help. Now you are a warrior , first born and heir and you shall sit to my right and cast thy say as we hear their words.” Simir clasped the underarm of Isegrim and my father did the same to him. “Hail to thee mighty Isegrim of the Olafsons. I Simir of the Aalberts in the company of Gunnar Peerson and Sorensen the Silent ask thee Isegrim to honor thy oaths and the pacts sworn to be fulfilled as the hour of war is once more upon our world. Vile deeds have been committed and sons have been slain, No longer will I wait for vengeance.” –!!-- We gathered in the High Hall and around the huge polished table made of real Terran oak, along with the twenty six leather upholstered high backed arm chairs, worth a considerable fortune. The fireplace made of the skull of a Tyranno set into the wall radiated welcomed heat. Simir would have been an imposing figure anywhere else, but not here among Olafson warriors and the massive form of my father, who was second only to Hogun in size and strength, perhaps on all Nilfeheim. The Aalbert chief pointed his gloved finger at Elena. “T'is mighty Lord Isegrim are matters concerning the ears and eyes of warriors and men.” I got up, but Isegrim thundered his fist on the table. “What matters brought ye to my halls is the concern of all who bear the name of Olafson. Who shares my table is naught thine, but mine alone. My daughter Elena is first among my house. Her council is only second to my first born. Aye Simir there are oaths and there are pacts and all that bears my name shall stand firm to thy side. Be warned though, speak insult to the fairest Elena, thy life shall be forfeit and thy skull added to the chandeliers!” The Aalbert chief swallowed and I found myself for the first time in my life in full agreement with my father. Mjördaren half drawn, slithered back in its scabbard and I sat down. Father also sat .”Now speak!” “Twelve years ago, I lost my Oldest son, two boats and good men to the devils of the Eastern Clans, sailing under the black banner and masquerading as pirates. T'was last night .Two of my boats, one of the Holmquists and one of Peerson were fishing at the north most edge of the Uhim grounds, when they were attacked by the Black Clan. My second son called on his PDD just before he died. None of the boats have responded. Flyers sent have returned reporting the floating wreckage of the Holmquist boat, but naught else.” He pushed both his fists onto the table as he leaned forward. “I ask thee Isegrim of the Olafsons, raise thy men and join us as we sail to the Uhim grounds and end the reign of the Black Clan . Let us raze every Eastern burg till they reveal who the Black Clan is.” “What of the Elders? What word of them?” The Peerson clan chief clenched his fist. “The Elders have agreed that this cannot be left unanswered. The Elders of the Eastern Clans deny to have anything to do with the Black Clan and have lost boats and men to them as well.” “What sayest you Isegrim ?” Simir wanted to know. “I say the boats of Olafson shall sail to the Uhim grounds , this very hour and we will fish. Let the Black Clan then try to steal and murder when faced with Warrior born!” TO HERE Category:Fragments - Eric Olafson Category:Fragments